Taking over Gravity Falls
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Pacifica and Stan make a deal to collect all the dangerous items (maybe monsters as well) within Gravity Falls in hopes to stop Gideon when, and if, he escapes. Mabel and Dipper return to Gravity Falls after six years of being gone and plan to stay, Dipper continues his search for the author of the journals, and Mabel continues her ridiculous behaviors. Mabel x Pacifica btw.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Listen old man I'm just here to give you this letter to give to Mable, nothing else, we're just friends so stop questioning my actions like that."

the two intensely stared at each other...yet they knew the other party wouldn't back down anyway, hearts cold as an iceberg, only breakable by those who steer too close to it's edges and even those who dare do so end up damaged themselves, minds raised and focused on the idea of money.

Together if the two could work..together...they would make a great team, a master con-man who could make billions off of a game show if he could only learn certain words, and a young teen who's always had it all due to her parent's questionable ways of achieving money.

The two got away with many things in their lifetime, one got away with family murder, the other got away with multiple accounts of stealing, breaking and entering and so much more.

Their eyes were like a flames that could not be tamed by simple water from a bucket, no to put them out you had to bring the whole fire department and while you were taking one flame down, the other was busy continuing to spread it's terror elsewhere...and they knew that.

"Hey kid...how's about you come in for a little chat about business?" Grunkle Stan opened the door wide with a signature frown on his face.

Unable to stand the smell coming from his house Pacifica Northwest grumbled as she walked through his doorway anyway.

Finally noticing the old man wasn't wearing pants but instead was in his boxers.

Stan sat comfortably in his chair while trying his hardest to force the idea of his niece and nephew coming down the stairs and joining him to watch t.v. as they did many times during the mornings or other times of the day of summer.

Pacifica sat on the floor next to him with great disgust, she hated the idea of having to sit on such a dirty floor but she couldn't turn down a deal.

No...this old man had something...something that Gideon constantly wanted, Gideon was always after the Mystery Shack even though he could own better, he could just build his own Mystery Shack that could get him ten times the amount of money the original one does.

Yet Gideon tried his hardest, even had a robot version of himself built, just to get the deed to the Mystery Shack and now he's in jail and not just any jail...no Gravity Fall's Maximum Security Prison.

But why? What was so special about this old run down place that could hardly afford anything more expensive than...well they hardly even bought anything expensive unless it was like soda.

Most of the things they had were either hand built or stolen somehow, Gideon was a fraud that's for sure, a spoiled brat? Hell Pacifica knows that he's even worse than her.

But an idiot? No. Gideon wasn't much of an idiot, he knew that with his fame around Gravity Falls he could get away with anything, so there was surely something special about this Shack and Pacifica was gonna find out just what that was.

Her family may have not founded Gravity Falls but it sure as hell still belongs to them, and the only way to show that...is by showing dominance and if that meant making a deal with an old man that smelled like B.O. and never wore pants, then so be it.

* * *

><p><em>Just changed a few words and added a few lil things. It didn't add much to it being longer but I guess it added something. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Stan spoke in a soft voice as he lowered the volume

"you've seen the crazy things that go on in Gravity Falls right? Mabel and Dipper told me about that mini golf problem you had, with those weird golf balls being alive."

Pretending to be bored Pacifica pretended to pick at her perfect nails "Yeah I remember that although I try very hard not to...what about it?"

The image of the horrible hair styles flashed in her mind, their crooked teeth, their small weird eyes, and their abnormally large head compared to their bodies! They were a fashion disgrace, why would she bother trying to remember them.

"You're family is constantly looking for ways to restore your reputation here in Gravity Falls after finding out that you're grand-..person didn't found it right? Well how about if we made a deal...you help me get rid of some of the anomalies around here, and you get to be co-owner or whatever of the Mystery Shack."

Stan rubbed his stubble with just the smallest bit of hope in his heart, he had to get this job done and as quickly as possible, Gideon wanted revenge, and surely he would try anything to destroy the Pines family like promised.

He couldn't allow him to get in touch with more dangerous things than he already has before.

"My family still owns Gravity Falls like a slave, it didn't even effect us that badly to find out we didn't found it, so what if someone else did some sort of Quentin Trembley...it's still ours."

Also what would I want with the Mystery Shack? It's an old run-down place that is broken down, hardly gets any customers, and is inhabited by the Pines family and your man-servant!" rolling her eyes she cringed as she saw a cockroach across the room, she was completely and utterly disgusted now.

Stan stood up from his chair and pulled on his pants that hung from the coat rack "follow me kid..."

Pacifica was grateful she could finally stand but cautiously followed the old man she was not even acquaintances with. "Where are you bringing me?"

Grunkle Stan lead the way out of his house and turned left, Pacifica noted a sign that said "Bottomless Pit", she scoffed at the idea.

There can't be such a thing as a bottomless pit, she knew there were strange things within Gravity Falls but a bottomless pit just had to be one of Stan's little tricks to gain money.

While the two walked through the woods she made extra sure that nothing got in her perfect hair even though truly nothing would get tangled in it, she was slightly worried.

Annoying that Stan never answered her question Pacifica simply asked again "Where are you taking me? I don't like to be led places without being told where I'm going, especially not in the woods you weirdo."

Unknown to her Stan's face crinkled in the same annoyment, he was starting to doubt his plan would work and was starting to believe that he hit a new all time low by asking her...finally responding: "to show you some pretty crystals that I'm sure you'd love to get a hold of...or stop Gideon from getting a hold of."

"I found them thanks to Dipper really..." Stan slowly made his way down a hill and Pacifica struggled to keep her balance while trying to keep up, there was no way in hell she was going to get lost in these woods...not with these boots.

The two stopped and stared at a large crystal embedded within the ground around the 'mother' crystal were smaller ones of different sizes, some in the ground and some just laying around.

"Watch that squirrel there...watch what happens" Stan whispered and just as he said a squirrel ran by and passed through the pink light.

Pacifica gasped as she watched a normal sized squirrel turned ridiculously small, like the size of a toy doll house small, and her heart almost stopped as she watched it run past the blue and become gigantic.

How on earth did the people of Gravity Falls and other parts of the United States live without knowing of such large animals running around?

"That's what I wanted to show you...if you agree to my deal this will be the first thing we get rid of...or store away I guess...I know Gideon once tried destroying your mansion in a brutal attack during summer, and I know you consider him an enemy.

So I figured you'd want to help destroy any chance Gideon has to re-gain any sort of power once when and if he is released from jail."

Stan wasn't even sure this plan would work, Pacifica was a girl who would rather die and or let Gideon get away with something then work with the Pines family, but then Stan remembered the one time he "accidentally" read one of her letters to Mabel.

"If you don't help...you know he'll just try to force Mabel to marry him and then she'll be miserable forever and never find true love."

The teen's eyes widened in horror "Gideon has the biggest crush on her and constantly wants to marry the kid" looking at her face Stan knew he hit the right note and soon Pacifica would be a member of the Shack.

Finally catching on to his little game, although she heard Gideon confess his love to Mabel before she left to return home and knew what Stan spoke was true, she turned to face him "Listen old man...Gideon isn't marrying Mabel, Mabel will marry who she loves ok?"

Stan smiled...kaching.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty much the same as I did with the first chapter. I went back and added some words, removed some, and or put in more sentences n stuff. Let me know of what you think about the updated chapter 1 and 2 so far. Are they better? More detail? <em>


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked back to the Mystery Shack and took a seat, they both sat in silence yet both thought deeply of the deal they just made.

"I'll help you capture or collect whatever you want...as long as you help me keep Gideon away from Mabel"

"and! You fix up the Mystery Shack...make it look better so we have more tourists...it will help with business and get more money for you and me to enjoy, although I'm sure you are already swimming in money."

Pacifica glared at the old man, she didn't want to agree to this part, but if it meant he would keep his part of his deal and Gideon would stay away from Mabel she didn't give two shits what she had to agree to.

She almost sold her soul to a talking dorito once to keep Mabel safe until she figured it was just a dream.

The two shook hands which were oddly yet expectedly sweaty, in disgust and in sync they wiped off their hands and headed "home" as Stan called it.

Now here they were watching t.v. together in the living room while Wendy worked the counter and Soos swept the floors.

"Hey Stan and uh...Pacifica?" Stan gave a small movement to show he noticed Soos's existence, he cared for the kid even though he'd never say so, but right now he had to find out what happened to Judy...what happened to Judy?!

Pacifica on the other hand looked up at Soos "manservant" Soos's smile never faded even at her words, the two never introduced each other really and he knew that she probably could care less about his name.

So he didn't care either, why bother spending your time caring about someone who doesn't noticed your existence (like "senpai" : Notice me Senpai...fuck Senpai) when you can bother those who do notice you and care for you.

Speaking of things to care for...he totally left his nachos in the microwave, Soos left the t.v. room and headed there.

"What do you think is gonna happen to Judy?" Stan spoke aloud, the two sat in silence as Judy continued to cry on a bench in a cemetery "I bet you your hat that she gets attacked by some sort of monster right now"

Unable to resist a bet Stan squinted his eyes "challenge accepted" the two leaned in to the t.v. and watched carefully, Judy looked up from her hands and tears fell from her eyes. Her makeup completely ruined, there was no hope left for her broken heart...poor Judy.

Suddenly a (wild) skeleton attacked! Judy screamed in agony as it smacked her around with his bony hands, one hand fell off but instead of giving up that damn skeleton continued his torture!

"Next time on: Poor Judy and the raging hormones of high school! Judy faces her fears in the face!"

Taking off his hat he put it on Pacifica's head, he wasn't happy about it, but a bet was a bet...and the kid never stated as to how long she could have it...he'd take it back within 2 minutes.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry that all the chapter seem so short, when I upload them they don't seem that way to me so sorry about that. I've been trying to go through the chapters I've already written up (I got quite a few written up already maybe like 10 chapters already including the ones I've uploaded) and putting in more detail to them, to make them longer. Also in case you are wondering, or might ask later, the first few chapters are happening within a day, the rest (4+) will happen within the period of the 6 years that Mabel and Dipper have been gone (no the chapters don't have any specific times put on them). Let me know what you think about the current three chapters...do they need more detail? more of the five senses? I think I could go back and re-do them with more detail and the newer chapters to come with the senses if that's what you want. POOR JUDY. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Stan had given her a backpack meant for hiking but told her to fit as many crystals as she could in it, many of them were easy to remove from the ground, but others had to be shoveled out, and some were simply too big to fit in the bag itself or even be carried.

Sighing and feeling the bag becoming a bit too heavy she returned to the shack and placed the bag on the ground, she didn't expect her to be doing all the heavy work when she accepted this stupid deal with the old man.

She knew he was old but not this lazy to at least hire some other people jeez.

She turned her head to see the manservant coming down from the steps with a broom "you! Manservant!" Soos dropped the broom and saluted "the name's Soos but manservant makes me feel like I'm working for someone rich and cool but really no one's better than-"

Pacifica sighed " I don't care, bring your truck or car or whatever and come help me with some crystals" Soos stared at her curiously but grabbed his keys from the table anyway "are these crystals valuable?"

"Of course not, but me and Stan need them but some are like...huge...so I can't carry them" her legs screamed at her to stop and at least stretch but she couldn't stop, not now, these things made a squirrel so large that Stan had to hunt it down late at night apparently because it kept trying to squeeze itself through the window.

"Oh so like they are just pretty or something?" rolling her eyes she wondered as to how the twins even dealt with this man "yes very pretty but you can't have any because they are all for Mabel and Dipper for when they come back, especially Dipper, he loves these things."

With that Soos perked up at the idea of a surprise present "but since they are so large they will be kept at my place until they return ok? But I need you to help me get them out of the woods and ground first...OK?"

The two entered Soos's car and as it started up it purred violently to where Pacifica wasn't sure it was purring but instead hacking up a horrible cough...like it was dying a terrible death, a slow and painful one. But Soos called it purring.

They went into town and rented a tow truck

The "manservant" was busy signing the papers to allow them to rent the truck for a day but the whole time he was humming to himself which slightly got annoying.

"Could you not do that? I have a headache" it was a lie but she could feel one coming on later in the day because of his horrible tune "sorry Pacifica, it's just a really cool song I used to listen to"

The seller looked at the papers and nodded before handing Soos the keys...

and with that the two headed into the woods and removed the rest of the crystals which was one hell of a chore. Most of the time Soos was accidentally tipping trees over and almost crushed Pacifica at one point.

But just as promised Pacifica kept them at her house, a few weeks ago she had ordered for a special area to be built to house them. It contained no light, the crystals glistened in the dark anyway, and could only be opened by her.

Finally in the comfort of her home she sighed as she removed her high heeled boots and rubbed the soles of her feet gently, she would have a servant massage her later, but until then she checked off those damned crystals from the long list Stan had made for her.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy <em>


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo old man Stan! Just what are we looking for again?" Stan sighed and pinched his nose, Pacifica had been a great partner so far, especially when it came to catching the real Gobblewonker they had come in contact with while trying to fish.

It had all started with a lot of complaining and whining from the girl, she didn't want to be around such filthy creatures as fish especially not when they were still alive, she didn't want to spend hours out there doing nothing with no reception on her phone!

But Stan dragged her out there anyway and the two sat there "happily", they were the only ones on the whole lake, no one was bothering them and it was just family time as Stan called it.

But then the water rippled and Pacifica screamed as she saw two ugly yellow eyes glaring at her from beneath the water.

Her scream echoed throughout the woods and scared the birds half to death as they flew away instantly, the animals ran away from the possibility of danger, and Pacifica held on tightly to the boat as her heart raced and Stan stumbled over his words while trying to explain that it was nothing.

The monster slowly rose from the waters, his scales were a dark green, that matched with the seaweed that he was covered in, his eyes pierced their soul, and his teeth were sure as hell aiming for their skulls.

With a "small" growl the thing lurched forward with a snap of his jaw.

Fortunately Stan had tackled Pacifica into the water but the fight wasn't over and Stan knew...not only will he have punched a pterodactyl but now a sea monster...what a story to tell the niece and nephew when they come back huh? The Gobblewonker lifted his tail and in doing so lifted the two humans from the water.

Poor Pacifica was terrified and Stan wasn't sure she'd be able to recover after this, but with a swift movement she grabbed a knife from her boot and dug it deep into the monster's tail, it screamed in agony but it's swaying simply made the knife and girl run down it's tail.

Stan, not wanting to be thrown into something, jumped onto the Gobblewonker's shoulder and climbed it's back.

Surely it would have ran out of blood soon but wanting in on the action Stan joined in and punched the shit out of the creature. His fists went straight for it's face but mainly it's eye.

But then an idea struck him, why murder the thing when they could keep it? They had discovered the Author's hidden bunker thanks to Soos babbling on and on about their adventure down there, their battle with some frozen creature, and especially how to get to it.

In there had been capsules to freeze monsters that the Author had kept, or whatever he was doing with them, they had built their own in there to house a large creature the size of this thing...and that is exactly what they did. Pulling the fucker out of the water they stitched it up and hauled it to the bunker.

Now let me explain as to how easy it was to drag that thing around town: "It's a float now mind your own damn business Greg!" -wise words by Grunkle Stan

In addition to expanding the lab they had added a few entrances to the bunker a couple of months ago, with Pacifica being filthy rich it was easy to have anything done within days, and it was a hell of a one-up.

Back to the present Stan fixed his glasses and took a step forward, he heard a small crunch and lifted his foot.

Within the creases of his shoe he found pieces of a green crystal, figuring it was probably someone's amulet he gathered all the pieces together and the two went to work to putting it back together.

But upon putting it back together it glowed so bright the two just had to groan in annoyance, once the shine was gone they looked back down at it...the cracks were gone and it seemed to be slightly glowing as if it was happy to be back.

Feeling that the necklace would fit Pacifica better than him Stan gave it to her. Neither knowing of it's true powers and that a certain boy in a blue suit once held such a thing.

* * *

><p><em>In case you are wondering Mabel and Dipper will appear in like 4 more chapters, I already have 3 more ahead of this one that are already done and personally I'm trying to find the right moment to let them slip in, once the two appear if I don't have anything else from Gravity Falls to add in to the story (that appears in the show) I'll just make up my own adventures I guess.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Pacifica admired the amulet around her neck, it was a pretty green and she had figured out it's powers, it started when she got mad at a maid for getting her food wrong and well... she's learned to resist the urge to abuse such powers.

Usually that sounds completely against what a Northwest would do but she was learning better, she had tracked down monsters with Stan, collected a few things from around town with him and much more, hell she was even starting to call him Grunkle Stan.

The two talked in his office about the current influx of people since they started working together, not only had Stan finally become a rich man to where he didn't have to eat cheap foods. But Pacifica gained more popularity as being a nice person, which people enjoyed to hear about apparently, which worked for both parties perfectly.

"Nice printer huh? Don't break it by leaning on it too much though, I fixed that thing up myself!" Stan pointed to the seemingly destroyed object she had her arm over "bet you five bucks it won't print in color" Stan pulled out a five and laughed, Pacifica followed with a grin.

This thing was old, if it printed in color she would be greatly amused "putting this down right now, that thing should print in a fucking rainbow for all I know!" Pacifica turned on the printer and let it scan her arm.

The paper came out in black and white. "Guess who is ten bucks richer?" Stan grumbled.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, not literally, but close to it. Pacifica stared at the paper as her arm came to life, she grabbed a cup of water and emptied its contents over the paper, the two watched it slowly dissolve.

Once the paper arm was fully removed from the room and dumped into the paper waste basket they carried the printer to THE room.

Upon returning to the kitchen the two ate sandwiches in silence until Stan spoke "can't believe the printer just did that, I don't remember it doing that before but then again I never printed people..." the two shrugged it off and continued to eat.

"Oh well it's safe and away from anyone that can use it now...hey what'd you put on these sandwiches?" the two moved from the kitchen to sit down in front of the t.v. "just the normal stuff really, except I use bacon mayonnaise"

That made just the right amount of sense it was hard to argue with it.

* * *

><p><em>I don't even think that bacon mayonnaise exists guys but normally mayonnaise makes sandwiches taste better so bacon in it can't really be that bad. Anyway sorry if this chapter is short like they previously were...it's just that there isn't much to do about the printer really. I mean both of them are kinda freaked out about it, they plan on getting rid of it to THE room as is the plan with anything supernatural (if it can fit). It just worked like this multiple times in my head. Also I know the printer did do color in the show but I figured that it works like any normal printer and can run out of ink especially after Dipper's run with it. <em>


End file.
